In an oil and/or gas well, it may be desirable to run tubulars, pipes, tubing, or the like into the wellbore. A jack is utilized to run or retrieve tubulars into or out of a well. A jack may provide slip bowl assemblies that allow the jack to grip a tubular, and the jack may impart axial force on tubulars to run or retrieve from the well. As the wellbore may be under pressure, the jack may be capable of imparting sufficient axial force to overcome wellbore pressure.
Jacks, such as a casing jack, snubbing jack or hydraulic jack, may be utilized in conjunction with a rig, platform, or vessel. The rig, platform, or vessel may provide various additional tools, such as a top drive, rotary, cutters, tongs, power swivel, clamps, swage, rollers, or the like, utilized in conjunction with the jack to perform various oil and/or gas well operations.